


serendipity

by lipsoul



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, These are the real soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsoul/pseuds/lipsoul
Summary: a very short drabble about the dynamic of markson's relationship + an extra sweet scene.





	serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> um so, here's a short drabble i've had hidden away from the light of day for over a year now. i figured it might be time to post it in lieu of got7's upcoming comeback.
> 
> enjoy!

their conversations have never been very long or overflowing with heartfelt emotions, but it’s not due to their undeniably fragile relationship that had begun a few short weeks ago or the language barrier that pops up between them from time to time.

jackson doesn’t push him to talk anymore than he wants to—mark has never been particularly fond of expressing himself or his emotions, and as such he respects that.

his mannerisms are words enough for jackson. mark speaks with his body, with the way his eyes crinkle when he finds jackson’s actions sickeningly adorable, with the way mark peers directly at him when he’s interested in what he’s saying.

there seems to be some sort of solace (more like a distraction from the many insecurities that zoom through mark’s mind at all times) in the constant nonsensical chatter that jackson fills mark’s silences with. whether it be focused on how his shoestrings have come untied or how their latest recording session ended rather poorly, he tends to ramble mindlessly until he forgets why he started talking in the first place.

it’s within one of these moments that jackson is so consumed by his own thoughts that the words “i love you so much” slip past his lips. although he appears taken by surprise, mark reaches for his hand, weaving their fingers together as if he’s practiced it hundreds of times in his mind.

the reassuring pressure of mark leaning his head against jackson’s shoulder tells him that he feels the same way.

 


End file.
